Will you forgive me?
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: Toshiro and Momo Hitgsugaya just had there first child right after part 1 of the winter war. What would happen when they had to give her up. Would she ever forgive them? hitsuhina ginran.
1. Chapter 1

Momo Hinamori smiled at the bundle she was holding.  
"How is she" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked walking in quietly.  
"She asleep we haven't even seen what color her eyes are" she smiled "But come look at her she looks kinda like you"  
Toshiro looked at the bundle and gave a rare smiled. "She has your features" He said  
The girl there were talking about has curly white hair but had her mother big eyes (not color) and her mothers looks.

Then Rangiku suddenly barged into the room

"WHERE IS SHE !!!! WHERE IS THE NEW MEMBER IN THE HITSUGAYA FAMILY" yelled a frantic Rangiku.  
"Matusomoto" the scolded her as the bundle moved and the girl finally open her eyes. They all gasp her eys were neither the teal blue of her father nor the Brown of the Mother but both.  
"Her eyes they change colors" Momo said.  
The girl looked up at her mother and smiled and cooed.  
"She going to have a fan club by the age of 5" Rangiku said  
"She better not" Hitsugaya said.  
"Either way...." Momo said "How is Ranru doing" she asked  
"Well Gin hates taking care of him" Rangiku said laughing.  
"So what should we name her?" Toshiro asked.  
"How about Kimi, Kimi Hitsugaya"Momo said.  
"I like it" He said kissing his daughter on the forehead "Sleep well my angel"  
She then fell asleep.  
Then a little boy walked in and looked at Rangiku "Mother, Father fell asleep again." The boy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes said softly.  
"Hello Ranru" said the Hitsugaya together.  
"Hello Uncle,auntie pleasure to see you again" he said and bowed  
"Same for you" toshiro said back.  
"Well i better get going come on Ranru" Rangiku said pulling her 3 year son with her.  
Momo gave Toshiro a look as they walked out.  
"Shiro-chan is it me or does Ranru a 3 year old act more mature then Rangiku-chan" Momo said  
"Its not just you its truth he does bed-wetter momo" he said  
"Mou don't call me bed-wetter shiro-chan" she said.  
Toshiro didn't have time to reply cause they heard a little giggle and they saw there little angel up again and laughing, but the laughing soon turned to a really bad coughing fit.  
"Toshiro call Unohana NOW" she yelled.


	2. Aizen?

okay my editor is out of town so its unedited sorry!!!!!!!!!!

_**REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you review once you will in the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Unohana rushed in with a mask in one hand and a bag in the other. She put the mask on the baby face and the coughing stop quickly and she fell asleep quickly and Unohana sighed.

"She'll be find" Unohana said giving the young parents a smile. "It's a bit of asthma and she has a weak body so she will have fever in the future" she said and walked away.

The next 5 years where hard. The girl stopped breathing a night and had constant fevers but they made it in the end. (If you want to really know what happen the 5 years Pm me and i will make it a bonus chapter)

* * *

5 year later.

"Mommy! Daddy" a little girl of 5 ran in her white long ringlets flowing behind

"Where mommy and daddy" she said tears in her right now teal eyes. (they change hazel and brown and teal)

"Kimi? You in there come over here" Said a voice she knew so well.

"Ranru!!!!!!!!!" She said tackling her friend/cousin.

"Your mother told me to get you" He said pushing his skater like hair out of his eyes.

"Ranru my fan club is after me again" she said pouting.

Ranru laughed. "Not to surprising same thing for me" he said looking right and left. "Okay safe to go he said picking up the little girl and flash stepping to where the captain and vice captain where.

Yamamoto stopped talking when he saw the two kids walk in. "Welcome Kimi and Ranru" he said.

The two kids bowed. "Hello Yamamoto-sou-taicho"

Kimi and ranru went to there parents who smiled at the two kids.

"Now as i was staying hollows have been attacking the gotei 13----" He stopped again when a hole was ripped in the room and aizen came out.

Aizen grinned evily. "I need the girl name Kimi" he said.

Kimi hid behind her parents and masked her spritual pressure.

Toshiro led a hand on her head. "You will not hurt her" he said and uyoucould feel the tempature drop dramaticly.

"Really?" he said and flashed stepped and got kimi and put a knife to her neck.

Okay the one thing kimi wasn't stupid that girl was smart maybe even smarter then her father.

The one thing they all hated about her was her recklessness (wonder where she got that from?)

Kimi looked up at the dude and then stomped on his foot,punched him in the head,and then elbowed him in the gut and walked away.

Everyone looked at the girl in awe.

Till momo broke the silence and ran to her daughter and hugged her.

Aizen who was recovered from the attack took the knife and was about to stabbed Kimi when.....

"Flaming Daisuke" someone said.

Everyone turned to the voice and it was Ranru. He was pissed majorly.

"Get away from her and you won't die" He said calmly.

"Sit on the frozen heaven Hyorinmaru" said another voice,

"Shit" Aizen mumbled and reopen the portal and ran into it.

Ranru ran over to Kimi and hugged his friend. "Kimi your to reckless" he said smiling.

Toshiro ran over to Momo,Kimi, and Ranru and hugged them all and then sat back down

The sou-taicho smiled. "Well now change of subject sense kimi can defend herself how about we give her, her sword."

Everyone nodded.

"Kimi come up here" he said

Kimi got up and walked over to him.

He knell down and looked in her eyes. "You got a special sword" He said and gave her a ring.

The girl looked at the ring. "Its a ring" she stated.

"Kimi say the world that come to mind and throw it in the air. Okay?" he said

Kimi smiled. "Frozen Rose!" she said and threw it in the air and then catched it.

In her hand that was a sword made by thorns with a rose on top in ice,

Everyone gasped.

She was speechless.

"Well that concludes are meeting go back to your divisions" he said.

"Return rose" she said and it returned to ring and she put it on her hand.

Her parents where gone again but her friend Ranru waited.

"Let me walk you home" he said but when they walked out they saw something horrible.

* * *

Me: great chapter

Kimi: review

Ranru:please

All three people: bye!


	3. Rainbow!

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" she yelled sighing there wasn't going to be a answer there never was they were always at a captain meeting. She sat down near the door and waited for Ranru to help her out with something.

"Kimi sorry i'm late" He said and looked down to see his like little sister in almost tears at first he thought it was of him being late but then he notice her hair.

"Oh my fricking Graham Crackers..." His voice trailed off. "Who the heck did that to you?" he asked in shock.

"Well this girl name Kiki Mijashiwa (made up name) thought it would be funny to do it" Kimi said almost crying again.

He sighed and took off his hat he put her hair up and put the hat on it.

"Lets go find your parents" He said taking the girl hands.

When they got there they quietly walked in and sat on the corner until the sou-taicho talked to them.

"Kimi! Ranru how are you today" he said smiling.

The two children gave each other a look that said one word lie.

"It was great!" they said happily.

"Good why where you two late" he asked.

By now everyone was looking at them.

"Um... Well you see." Ranru started.

"I accidently fell on the way home and Ranru helped me get cleaned up" kimi said smiling.

"May i see the cut" Unohana asked.

Kimi nodded and show Unohana the elbow. "Good Job Ranru cleaning her up" she said.

"Thank you" he mutter.

"Um Kimi why are you wearing Ranru hat" Gin asked.

They looked at each other.

"I was practicing with it?" she said unsure.

"Your lying" Momo,Toshiro, Rangiku, and Gin said

Kimi looked at her friend who nodded.

1

2

3

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both ran out of the room and spread in two different directions."

"Momo Rangiku get Kimi" Toshrio said, "Gin and I will get Ranru"

They both spread out going to look for the two fleeing children.

* * *

Kimi was running for her dear life she saw a little creak that she sneaked in to and sat there waiting for her aunt and mother to pass.

"Rangiku-chan she ran this way" momo yelled.

"Coming" Rangiku came running.

Momo was making hand sign to show where kimi was.

1

2

3

They both grabbed her arms and pulled her out.

* * *

Ranru on the other hand wasn't doing well.

' Crap crap crap crap' he thought as he fell out of the sky

* * *

When the two groups where back together they tied up the two kids.

"explain now" Gin said.

Ranru sighed and took Kimi hat off.

All of the adults gasp.....

Her white hair was now a mixture of all color kinda looking like a really crappy Rainbow.

"Ki who did this to you" Toshiro asked

"Myself?" she said trying not to get the real person in trouble.

"Don't you lie" he said to her and you could feel the temperature drop.

" Fine a girl name Kiki Mijashiwa" she said.

"Isn't that Karin's daughter" Momo said.

In less then a second Toshiro was gone.

"Ranru i think they forgot" Kimi said

"Forgot what?" they all asked.

"Mother Father what is today date"

"feburary the 9th" they said and gasp.

"How the heck did we forget!" they yelled.

"Today was ranru birthday right" Momo asked bringing it cake and presents.

The two kids nodded.

"I knew you would forget so i made some preps" she said laughing

* * *

Next chapter will present and cake time and will find out what happen to karin daughter

Ranru: I have crappy Parents,

Kimi: Its okay Ranru..........

Both: ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWS PM HER WITH YOUR NAME SO YOU WILL BE IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kiki?

Kimi ran to a park wearing a cute pink dress and with her hair white again she looked like a angel. While running she saw a few people starring at her. Not really wanting to stop she kept running.

When she finally got they she saw her aunt and uncle sitting there apoligizing to there sun about forgetting his birthday.

"Ru-chan Ru-chan!" She yelled trying to get him to notice him.

He walked over and sighed. "Kimi its ranru" he said smiling a bit.

"Hey look a butterfly!" she yelled running towards it.

Ranru laughed. "Yes Kimi a Butterfly, Why don't you catch it and give it to me for my birthday?" he asked.

"Okay" she little yelled and try to catch it.

* * *

Momo was gathering te present into a big and of course toshiro was helping her.

"Toshiro?" Momo asked "Did the sou-tachio ask you to a meeting."

"Yep"

* * *

Kimi finally got the butterfly and turn around to fine Ranru to see that she wpnder away to far from the group.

"Ranru!" she cried. "Ranru"

A young with Black Hair and Green eyes cam out of the woods.

"Ah Kimi Hitsugaya what a horrible Surprise." The said smiling or more like sneering.

"Kiki Mijashiwa" she said backing away.

"Aw Kimi don't be like this we are friend aren't we" she said while getting her sword out.

Kimi didn't flinch. "Go attack me see what happens"

"Fine i will Flashing Rios" a sword with lighting over it came up. "You ready to die Hitsugaya"

"Sure"

Kiki ran oto kimi and slash at her arm but to her surprise saw Kimi on the other side of the woods.

Kimi threw her ring up. "FROZEN ROSE" she yelled as she caught her ring.

"it doesn't matter what you do i will win"

"Really? Why is that??"

"Cause" she then shunpoed and cut Kimi's shoulder.

"Crap"

"Told you, you where going to die" as she ran to give kimi the finaly blow.

Then like lighting Ranru was there blocking the attack.

"Oh! Ranru!" Kiki said playing with her hair.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Please Kiki what your problem?"

Ranru looked at Kimi. "What the hell do you think your doing fighting Kiki, Kimi!" he yelled at her.

Kimi didn't wince but you did feel the tempature drop a bit. "Ranru i'm protecting myself that what i'm doing" she said her voice feeled with acid.

He looked at her and then did a double take her eyes where like her father. "Crap..."

Kiki took this time to attack kimi but instead of hitting her she got hit.

"What happen" she looked down to see her dripping from her shoulder. "How could you do that I mean your weak" she spoke slowly.

"Cause i have something you lack" she said. "I might have a fragile body but that doesn't mean my mother wasn't a kido master and that doesn't mean my father wasn't a proidgy."

"Well there not really your parents there your adopted parents" Kiki yelled.

"Whatever Ranru take her to Unohana she not mentally stable"

"Okay Ki...." he stopped mid=stetnence cause right in front of his face kimi collasped.

He ran over to her and put his hand to her face. Fever. "Crapcrapcrapcrap" he mutter.

Kiki laughed " I killed her I killed Kimi Hitsugaya"

Ranru flipped out his cell-phone and call the hitsugaya's

"Yeah uncle quick follow my spritual pressure and come get Kimi now" he looked down to see she wasn't moving "NOW!"


	5. Gone for years at a time

Kimi coule feel the darkness surrounding her and voices talking around her.

"_Is this hell" _she thought turning around in the bed she was in.

"_No i'm not to painful" _

"Ki wake up" the voices said.

"Kimi can you hear me"

"_No i can't cause i'm A total idiot that doesn't know anything i mean even thou i'm in a coma doesn't mean i can't hear anything that not going on... Wait i'm in a coma" _a light flash and i was in a snowy land.

"ahhh Kimi pleasure to meet me" a with long Black hair in two braids and grey eyes said.

"Hello um excuse me who are you" I asked.

"Me? I'm Rose" she said smiling.

Every sense then me and rose talk but one day.

"Kimi time to go back. Don't worry i'll always be there for you"

The light came back to me and i woke up.

The first thing i saw was Ranru sleeping on the couch.

5

4

3

2

1

BAM!

"Kimi! My sweet sweet daughter you came back" said a frantic momo running towards her daughter.

Toshiro ran in after her and hugged her to.

"Hi Mommy, Hi daddy everything fine i hung out with rose-chan." i said happily

"Well when we found out you woke up we of corse ran over" said momo

"Have long have i been out"

"A month"

A groan came from the couch and Ranru woke up.

"She up" he mutter at first. "Kimi i'm so sorry i couldn't protect you" he said.

"Its okay Ranru"

"Well Me Ranru and your mother have to go visit the sou-tachio

"Okay mommy,daddy, ru-chan cya later"

~~At the meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well as you know Kimi has been being attack by multiple of people." the sou-tachio said.

"Mhmm" they said at the same time

"Well i know this will be hard for you but were going to have to block her memory but not for good only till she 14" he said

All of there eyes widen.

Momo was the first to speak. "Okay its best for her"

Ranru was second. "Okay"

Toshiro was third. "I it but fine"

"Kimi will be protected by Ranru who will remember everything also rose will be a Moon Necklace"

"When will this Happen" they all asked.

"Tomorrow"

* * *

~~~~Next day~~~~

Momo and Toshiro recorded everything Kimi did till they where at 4 division Barracks.

Unohana walked up to them. "Are you ready Kimi-chan" she said with a smile.

"Yep"The little thought she was only getting a check up and a shot.

"Ki anything you would like to say to us." toshiro said pointing the camera to his daughter.

"Yep I Love you mommy and daddy tell Ranru hi Okay"

"Yeah"

Unohana took the little hand and brought her to the room.

* * *

Kimi woke up with light shining threw her bedroom window in Karakura town.

Then two people walked in.

"Hello where Ichio and Orihime Kurosaki where your aunt and uncle."

"Hello anuntie and Uncle" she said smiling.

"Come on where going shopping for new clothing" Orihime said.

"Wait what happen to my parents and Ranru" she said (A/N she doesn't know what they look like)

"They died and Ranru in the car waiting for you"

"Okay!" she said as the two people walked out the door. She got dressed and walked down stairs.

"I'm ready!" she said getting in the car.

"Good" Ranru said "I was waiting forever.

The mall was fun they spent over 1000 dollars on Kimi and Ranru but thank god Ichigo was a doctor and Orihime a singer.

The day went quick and soon it will be over.

* * *

NExt up teenager years but hey there going to be conflict and don't think your even near the end of story


	6. Reunited and it feels so good

9 years later = Kimi is 14 and Ranru is 17.3/4

"Kimi! Kimi Kurosaki" a voice was heard.

"Huh!" a with long white hair going to her knees woke up.

"Your going to be late"

"No i'm not" the said smiling

"Oh yeah look at the alarm clock"

She did 7:20 "OMG i'm going to be late why didn't you tell me" she said getting in her black skinny legs jeans and a red tank top with a chain heart on it she also put her a hat on her head to hide her white hair.

"Bye auntie Orihime tell uncle bye for me" she yelled running down the stairs.

Ranru was waiting for her.

"Hey Ki what took you so long"

"I was late"

"I'm driving want to join me?" he asked.

"Yes"

The ride there was quiet and silent,by the time they got there the gate was close.

"I'll jump" she said starting to run when she got enough speed she flipped over it.

"Oh we could have use the tunnel" he said

"Oh well"

The two ran into the Gym and took there sits with there classes.

"As you know last year when the freshman where in middle school they voted on a president for High school."

_"NOT ME NOT ME!" she thought._

"If Kimi Kurosaki will come up from A-1" he asked.

She groaned and walked on the stage.

"Ah pleasure to meet you" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you to"

"and if Ranru from the senior class will come up"

The two friends looked at each other.

"Well that is all" he said "All of you may leave for home" (early release)

"As for you two. There are new teacher in the special and gifted hall go help them"

"Okay" they both said.

Kimi ran all the way there her hat falling a few time and ranru picked it up and finally he just picked it up and didn't give it back.

"Hello anyone there!" she called.

A with long hair showed up and smiled and tackle the to the ground.

"H--e---l--p M--e" kimi gasped.

A tall boy with white hair came in the hallway

"Ou let her go."

A with long brown hair walked in to the hallway.

"OMG is she "

A guy with a weird smile walked in the hall way

"is she alive" he asked.

Ranru finally caught up he almost passed out.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BIG BIMBO!" he yelled he strawberry hair flying in his face.

The woman let go of Kimi who ran behind Ranru.

"who are you?" the white hair man asked.

"Ranru. Ranru Kurosaki" he stated even though he knew that they knew that it was him.

"What about you ." he asked.

She said nothing.

"Hey i'm speaking to you are you dumb of something!' he yelled.

Kimi stepped away from Ranru and walked towords the white hair man.

"What is it to you" the warming brown eyes turn to cold teal and i swear you could feel the tempature drop. "Kimi, Kimi Kurosaki got it?"

They all gasp.

Kimi walked away. "By the way go to heaven."

When kimi was gone.

The white hair boy said, "I already been to heaven and by like 5 minute i was like lets go"


	7. Dinner?

Ranru looked at Kimi retreating figure.

"Your really good at making things bad for yourself aren't you Hitsugaya-tachio" he said.

"Yes but i didn't know it was her" he said.

"Well whatever i better catch up her see you tomorrow" he said jumping out the window.

Momo looked at her husband. "For a Prodigy your as stupid as cow"

Rangiku and Gin started laughing.

Toshiro walked away.

* * *

Kimi was all they way home and laying on her bed.

"_I feel sick majorly sick" she thought._

_"Maybe causen't i haven't aten all day._

She went downstairs and ate something and then went back upstairs.

She heard Ranru walk in i mean who else could it be her aunt and uncle are gone for the week.

"Hey Ki" he said

"Hey Ranru" she mutter

"Hey are you okay you look a bit pale" he mutter.

"Yeah i'm fine just tired" she said .

"Okay go to bed then"

"Yeah i might do that" she said already a partly asleep.

Ranru slighty smiled and put her under her blankets.

* * *

She woke up with a note on her bed

_Dear Ki_

_There is no school today cause some student busted a water pipe._

_So just relax and sleep i will be at the store._

_Love Ranru_

_P.S We have some guest coming for dinner. Dinner at 5_

_Kimi moaned and_ got out of bed. She then looked at her clock it was 4:00pm.

"I better get ready" she mutter to herself.

She jumped into the shower and washed her hair.

While she was in shower ranru came home.

When she was done she was spotting a black sun dress with black wedges her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs held back by a snow clip.

Right when she was about to go downstairs she heard the door bell ring.

"Kimi Can you get that!" Ranru voice yelled.

"Yes!" she yelled back running down the stairs.

When she open it she almost passed out but instead slam the door.

"Ranru its only UPS!" she yelled running back upstairs to her room

* * *

Toshiro vein was about to pop there had come over to see how the kids where like at home only to have the door slam in the face.

Momo was bitting her lip to stop laughing.

Gin and Rangiku was laughing there heads off.

* * *

Ranru ran and got the door and almost laughed when he saw who it was but instead when into parent mode.

"Kimi Kurosaki!" he yelled.

Kimi walked down. "Yes Ranru" she said ly.

"Did you slam the door in there faces"

"Maybe..."

"Kimi!"

"Ranru! What up!" she said.

"Okay fine but if you don't tell me the truth no cell phone for a week"

"Okay fine but it not my fault i just don't want a midget in my house." she said.

"Excuse me but i'm 6'1" Toshiro said.

"Oh whatever" she said grabbing her white coat and about to walk out of the house.

Toshiro (who was the closer to her) grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going"

"Some where bye!" she said pulling her wrist back.

* * *

When Kimi was gone toshiro spoke up again.

"Is her body tempature always 12.5" he asked.

Ranru eyes widen. "Come on we have to find her."

* * *

Kimi was cutting threw a aly and was feeling dizzy.

"ugh" she mutter and passed out.


	8. Why is Kiki here

A girl about Kimi's age with green eyes and black hair looked at the uncocious girl and sneered.  
"She was always fragile" she mutter as she kicked her in the ribs, "Wake up!" she yelled as she kicked her harder.  
Kimi groaned as she woke up. "What the hell is your problem!" she said her warm brown eys turning blue.  
"You can't sleep here" Kiki said.  
"Whatever" she said getting up.  
"Don't whatever me! I just saved you!"  
"Does it look like i care"  
Kiki thought for a minute well right now was a great time to kill her.  
"You know what a right now a great time to kill you" She said smiling.  
"Have fun with that" she said as she turned her back and walked away.  
"Flashing Rios!" Kiki said.  
Kimi turn to see a hugh sword coming towards her.  
She dodge it with a flip.  
She had no idea what was happening so she did the only she could which was run.  
Kimi ran several blocks never looking back.  
Right when she stop. The girl was there sword ready.  
"Be ready to die" she said pointing the sword at her.  
Kimi didn't freak out she just closed her eyes and then gasp. Taking her necklace of she took the ring off and threw it in the air.  
"Frozen rose" she said calmly and then catching it. She didn't freak out when the thornes cover her or when she ended up with her own sword.  
Kiki was freaking out. "But.. thats can't be but. Your Memory are Gone!"  
"One part came back" she said calmly.  
Kiki took a stepped back "Okay your going to die anyway" she said running towards her.  
Kimi had to work fast "_Come on memory something anything Please"  
_She gasp "A thousand thornes"  
Kiki gasp in pain as thousand thornes cover her body. "Kimi get me out of this!"  
She turned around "Nope by the way I hope you rot in hell" she said  
Kimi walked back home she almost there but again she passed out.

The gang followed Kimi spritual pressure to where they found Kiki still in the thornes.  
"What happen" Ranru asked pure anger in his voice.  
"I don't know!" Kiki said freaking out.  
"Did Kimi do this" Toshiro asked.  
"Mhmm one memory came back!" she said  
"Where is she!" Ranru asked about to kill this girl.  
"She went home!" she said truely scared.  
Ranru was gone when he got to where kimi was he picked her up and brought her into the house and tucked her into bed.  
"Kimi why do you have to worry me so much? I mean i always been there for you. I will never leave you. So why, why all this problem. I mean can't you see that I love you?" he said to the sleeping girl.  
He kissed her on the forhead and walked away,  
"Night Ki"


	9. Hollow?

Kimi got up and felt forehead, her tempature was back to normal.

She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep so she got dressed in a black hoodie, and black chain jeans.

She walked over to her window and opened it.

She grabed her cell phone and bag before she jumped out of the window onto a tree near by.

Once she was balanced Kimi climbed down the tree and onto the ground.

She had no place to go but she knew she had to get away.

_'what happen last night_'

_'should i tell ranru_?'

She should so that she was at a park she smiled quietly to herself.

She walked down to the swings and sat down.

Remember everything Ranru, and her would do together.

Lost in memories she didn't hear someone coming behind her.

"Hey Kimi? What are you doing out so late" the voice said

Kimi looked behind her meeting the eyes of Momo Hinamori.

Kimi stood up and smiled. "Hello Hinamori-sensei"

Momo smiled. "Call me Momo-chan outside of school okay Kimi-Chan"

The young girl nodded. Almost being lost in memories till she felt a really bad aura.

"Momo-chan do u feel that really bad Aura" She asked looking at her.

Momo almost shook her head till she did feel it and it was getting stronger.

"Kimi-chan go back to your house and try to go back to sleep okay i'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" she asked still worried.

"Okay." she turning around but right when she did she face a hollow.

"..." she was speechless.

"Hmmm what a nice little girl high spiritual pressure and cute. You will be fun to eat!" it said

Kimi did the only thing she could think of. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she turned around to see if Momo was there but she wasn't.

The hollow pick her up and grin. "Relax it will be over quickly"

Kimi was speechless. She could not move. She could not talk. She was going to be dead.

Well that what she though before she saw a blade of lighting. Cutting the hand that was holding her.

She wasn't noticing she was falling 10 feet to the ground but she did care who caught her.

"Ranru....."


	10. I hate u!

Kimi POV

Ranru was staring at me like it was perfectly normal for him to be holding a sword.

It was perfectly normal to be fighting a monster.

It was perfectly normal to be KILLING the monster.

The words that came out of my mouth where

"Why! Why where u hiding this from me!"

His response which kinda pissed me off was this.

"Kimi it's none of your business what i do or not do i'm older then you"

His words hurt kinda like a fire burning or a sharp piece of ice piercing my skin it hurt a lot.

He said nothing and he slashed the head of the monster off and it went away.

I finally spoke. "Ranru put me down."

"No Kimi i won't" he said.

I was kinda was sick of the simple responses so i did what i did best. I argee.

"Ranru i said let me go!" my voice was louder.

"And i said no" he replyed again

I was kinda sick of him so i did something i knew would get me in a world loud of trouble.

I punched him as hard as i could with all my anger i punched him.

When i did he finally let go of me.

I was pissed hell i was worse then pissed i was furious.

"Again WHY THE HELL DID U NOT TELL ME YOU COULD THAT!!!" i knew that i was yelling and i didn't care.

"Again none of your buisness." he said calmly his blue eyes calm.

I really don't know what came over me when i said this but i knew it hurt him.

"RANRU.... I HATE YOU I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! FUCK THAT I WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN" I screamed at him

and ran off again not caring where i was going not caring that he had just saved my life i was mad as hell.

When i finally stopped i notice i had tears falling. Strange thing was i never cried and i also never wanted to face the truth.

The scary thing was the truth and tears was right in front of me. Right there knocking on the door.

The truth was i wasn't normal and neither was Ranru we where freaks.

"Wow he was right you are a mess" A voice said.

I turned around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Thanks" I said wiping my tears.

Toshiro frowned at me and looked at the sky. "Why don't i walk you home? You know u have everyone worried about you" he asked

"I don't want to go home" I said

"Well how about this i bet your hungry and so am i. I'll take you out to eat if you promise to tell me whats wrong and then you'll go home" he said

I nodded. "I am pretty hungry"

He smiled and started walking.

I ran to keep up. I was still furious but this guy even though i sometime hated him. He seem kinda like a father.

* * *

**WHEN U REVIEW TELL ME IF I SHOULD LET KIMI FIND OUT IF SHE SHOULD GET HER MEMORIES BACK!!!!**


	11. This is goodbye

Kimi sighed as she took the Mcgriddle. Toshiro gave her.

"Thanks Midgit-chan." she said smiling

He smiled back. "No problem Shiro-chan" he reply.

She laughed.

KIMI POV

"You know i never seen you so calm.." I said

"Haha, thats cause i'm about to question you to death"

I groaned.

"So Kimi what is your problem?" he asked so ever so calmly.

"My problem is that Ranru was so calm killing it like it was nothing" I took a breath. "The Problem, was he was acting like i shouldn't have been surprise"

"Well you shouldn't have been, You always been able to see this monsters. Correct?" he asked me

"Nop-" I stopped mid-word. As i started thinking back, to the dreams i had when i was younger to the man with brown hair and brown eyes who where controlling them. "I only saw them in dream, I never thought they where real!" I replied to him.

"Well, Kimi they are"

I looked at him in shock.

He looked at me watching the information sink in.

I looked at him and then grabbed my head as something flashed through my memories.

_"Kimi! Kimi!" I ranru voice calling for me we must have been younger cause he was about 8 and i looked to be 5._

_"Come on your parents told me talk you home!" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to my old house._

_"Mommy, Daddy! I'm home!" I yelled into the house._

_"Welcome home Ki!" I heard a young women voice._

_Then a bright light hit me._

I gasped. Looking at the guy in front of me wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that" I mutter.

He sighed. "Come on, I'm bringing you home you seem calmer" he stood up and i followed.

The walked home was silent.

When we got there i said thank you and walked in.

"Ranru! I'm home!" I yelled.

No one replied.

I sighed as i walked up the stairs.

What was i to expect that he would be happy with me? That we could be living in the same place as we use to be?

I sighed again as i walked into my room and went under my bed.

I grabbed a few thing and threw them in my bag.

Then i got some clothes and threw them in to.

I couldn't be here anymore.

I left a note for Ranru that would kill him.

I looked at my room for one more time as I jumped down and started running.

I went into a walking pace after i made it to the apartments she lived in and smiled.

I knocked.

"Yes? Oh Kimi! Its you!"

"Yeah. Um do you mine if i stay here?" I asked

She smiled. "Nope!"

"Thanks Hachi!"

* * *

Ranru POV

I walked in the house.

Thinking Kimi hadn't come home as i closed the door behind me.

I went upstairs and looked around thinking nothing had change.

My door was close, the bathroom door was, and Kimi's was.

Oh wait no it wasn't.

I went into her room hoping to find her sleeping but i didn't. I just saw a letter sprawled in her cursive.

_Dear Ranru,_

_Let me put this in a way even you will understand._

_This is Good bye_

_I'm not sorry for what i said. _

_I hope you have a happy life._

_I will go to school but if you see me don't talk to me or i'll transfer_

_Again Have a good life._

_-Kimi_

I was in shock. I just walked out of her room and went to mine.

I laid down, still in shock and just closed my eyes hoping some comfort would come.

The only thing that did come was sleep.


	12. Don't feed me to the hollows

Hi Hitsuhina fans! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not believe me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
